The Maelstrom Dragonborn
by DarknessIncarnate2000
Summary: What if the Akaviran race wasn't wiped out? What if their legacy was continued on in secret thanks to the help of Tiber Septim? What if the very last legacy of Akaviri came to Skyrim just as the dragons came back? How would Skyrim be able to handle a Maelstrom? Semi-Hiatus. Meaning, I'll update when I can.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Again! I got the idea for this story about a few weeks ago when I heard about a remastered version of this game coming out on PS4 and Xbox One. I haven't bought the game nor do I plan to at the moment with other priorities coming up in my life but it did make me think if when I played this game and I was suddenly filled with a lot of inspiration that forced me to write this. Not that I have a problem with that, mind you. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter!**

 **NOTE: I'm going to say this now that I'm making the Vampires and Werewolf(Lycans)'s kind of like the Underworld franchise since I kind of like those better. What I mean by that is the Werewolf gene and Vampire gene can be passed down through generations. I mean they can still be turned into one by someone drinking the blood of a Werewolf and bite by a Vampire but I'm going through the generations route as well. The Vampires can also be made by drinking the blood of one then being killed with their blood in there system or for those rare ones, that were made Pure Vampires by Molag Bol and those they turn personally, are stronger. I am limiting the abilities though. Their strength and speed will be higher than a normal human's but not super enhanced. Also Werewolf bites are fatal to regular vampires and will give the Pure blooded ones hallucinations. I got that idea from the TVD/TO franchise...don't judge me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Elder Scrolls Franchise.**

 **Chapter 1:**

A figure could be seen walking along the cobble stoned road with a cloak covering most of their features. The figure was tall as they stood to be around 6'1 and looked to have an athletic male figure as well. The figure kept walking, not noticing they were no longer alone.

"All right, hand over your valuables, or I'll gut you like a fish." a strange human-like male cat said as he stood in front of the figure with two daggers in his hands, threateningly.

The figure stopped and lifted their heads and the only thing visible was cerulean colored eyes that were currently as cold as ice.

"Walk away. Right now." the figure said in a strong male voice.

The thief looked at the figure with arrogance brimming, "Hmm, nice try, but you don't scare me." the thief said before adding, "I'm not going to ask again."

The figure kept their glaicer-like glare before saying as he took a step forwards, "I don't have time for this." he said.

The thief took great offense to this as he said, "Don't you walk away from me!" he said as he stabbed forward but just as he almost stabbed the figure, the figure's arm shot out and grabbed his wrist, tightly and began to squeeze. "Agh!"

The figure remained unconcerned as the thief yelled out in pain because of the grip and then tried to stab forward with his other dagger. The dagger was suddenly stopped as the figure pushed the thief back, making him stumble.

The Khajiit rubbed their arm where he was gripped tightly as he glared at the cloaked figure to try to figure out what they were doing as they saw them grip their cloak before jerking off their body, revealing their features to the world and him.

The figure did indeed stand to be around 6'1 and a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique, he also had short and shaggy bright sun-kissed blonde hair. He also, as said before, had deep cerulean blue colored eyes and had 6 whisker-like birthmarks, 3 on each cheek. He also had sharp canine teeth with a canine hanging out the bottom of his mouth, giving him a feral look. Despite all this, he could also be considered extremely handsome as well.

He also was wearing a strange but slightly intimidating set of armor.

The metal portions of the armor appeared to have a gold tint, while the leather portions were black or dark brown. Unlike most chest plates, which are usually made up of a single piece, the chest plate of the armor appeared to be made up of several overlapping metal guards. A black cloak accompanied it. In addition to being black, it was much longer than one would normally wear, and was made up of three layers. Each layer was longer than the one above it, and the longest, lower layer was segmented, giving the whole piece a look resembling an eagle's wings. **(Quick A/N: It's the Armor of Altair)**

"I'll give you one last chance." the man started as he gripped the sword at his side that the theif just noticed as he pulled it out, revealing it's beauty and threatening blade, "Leave and I'll allow you to live. Stay and I won't hesitate to cut you down." the man said in a dangerous tone, though the thief didn't hear as he kept his cat eyes on the blade in the man's hand

It looked to be an Akaviran type of sword but didn't at the same time. It had a gold circular hand-guard and the blade itself was black as night. The thief was eyeing the sword because Akaviran swords are sold highly around Skyrim because of their rarity. He didn't even think twice before he ran towards the man who sighed but still straightened up in preparation.

The thief stabbed forward once more but the man easily dodged and side-stepped his second attempt as he began to either block or parry the thief's strikes before being on the defense annoyed him so he struck, hard.

He parried the thief's stab before he then took the opportunity as the thief tried to to a whirlwind of an attack with his weapons swinging wildly. The man swung with his hand that didn't have a weapon and struck the thief in chest before he delivered an a swing that cut across his chest that made the thief yelp in pain but the man wasn't done as he stopped messing around and began on his attack.

He either punched or slashed the thief who tried to block in some way but even he could tell the man had some prior training where he had not. By the time the man was done attacking, the thief had multiple slashes and was bleeding a lot.

The man looked at him and could tell he could barely stand so he decided to end his suffering as with a swing of his sword the thief's head rolled on the ground before coming to a stop as his body collapsed quickly after.

The man swung his sword to get rid of the blood before he slowly sheathing it and continuing his walk without a glance backwards.

 _My name is Naruto Otsutsuki. Strange name, huh? Well that's because I'm of Akaviran decent. The last living legacy of my line. Wait, scratch that, I'm the last living legacy of_ _ **any**_ _Akaviran line. The Akaviran race was destroyed back in the First Era during Tiber Septim's rule before he died._

 _I know what you're thinking. How is that my line has lasted this long if they were destroyed that long ago. Well that's simple, my ancestor Kaguya Otsutsuki was Tiber Septim's lover. They never married in fear of an assassin attacking them or their children. Since the children were illegitimate, my family line could never make a play for the seat of Emperor, though I think that might have been a blessing in disguise. Since from what I was told growing up, there were a lot of power hungry nut-jobs in my family. Namely my ancestor Madara but that's another story._

 _I'm getting off track._

 _Anyway, long story short, my family survived by integrating themselves in with the Imperials of Cyrodill, though we never forgot our roots. Every single person in my family trained in the arts of the Akaviri. Combat and Magic._

 _True, we could never promote it since our race was so feared for our talents in combat, magic, and just about everything else you could think of. I don't mean that in an arrogant way but it's true. I mean, what other race was almost killed off by a combined attack of mix races in fear of them._

 _Sorry, got off track again. You're wanting hear about me, right?_

 _Well, there isn't much to tell. I mean I had a life. Can't quite call it an easy life but neither could I truly call it a hard life._

 _I had the love of my parents, though they were murdered when I was 15. I killed my first person at the same age._

 _I used the training my parents gave me to become a mercenary when I was 17 when I found the 'simple life' to be extremely boring. I wanted adventure!_

 _I have been in the mercenary business for 8 years and it was a few months ago, on the eve of my 24th namesday, that I was given a very important mission that still stumbles me now, even after everything I've done in my life._

 _I was to kill General Tullius._

 _I don't actually know the person who gave me this mission because it came through the order of the middle man. He gave me the gold, the order, and the way to Skyrim since I lived in Cyrodill...till now that is._

 _I didn't have a problem with this mission or anything, but I just feel like it this mission was going to be the last mission I'd ever take as a mercenary._

 _I didn't know how right I was._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A Few Hours Later-**_

 _ **Helgen**_

Naruto, once again cloaked, walked into town as he looked around at all the activity going around but he cared nothing for any of that. He had a job to do. In order to do said job, he needed information, so he did what any person who needed information did...

He went to the Inn.

He walked in and saw what was to be expected from an inn. He could see the barmaid sweeping the floor and the bard singing the infamous ' **Ragnor the Red** '. Gods, he hated that song. It was alright the first 100 times but afterwards, eh.

He instantly went up to the bar and sat down as the bartender appeared in front of him.

"What can I get you?" the bartender, Vilod, asked. Naruto spared him a glance before answering as he got a few coins out.

"I need information." he said as he dropped the coins on the bar. Vilod looked at the coins for a few seconds before grabbing them.

"What kind of information?" he asked cautiously.

Naruto gave him an icy stare as he answered, "I need to find General Tullius." Naruto said.

Vilod narrowed his eyes at Naruto for a few silent seconds before he asked suspiciously, "What would you need with General Tullius?" he asked as he stealthily grabbed his dagger on his belt.

Naruto studied him for a few seconds before saying, "I'm his nephew. I came here to Skyrim to help him keep the peace." Naruto lied smoothly.

Now it was Vilod's turn to study Naruto as Naruto's face stayed unreadable so he couldn't tell if he was lying or not. He finally decided what to say when the door to the bar burst open...

"They're here!" a man said before going back out the door without any further explanation but it seemed only Naruto needed one. He turned back to Vilod to see a stoic expression on him.

"If you want to find your Uncle, come along." Vilod said before walking out from behind the bar as the Inn emptied.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at everyone's behavior as the easy air around them instantly became tense. He stood and followed everyone's lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he walked outside, Naruto felt like he knew what was about to happen. He saw two carriages filled with both men and women in bindings. He also saw Legionaries guarding one carriage in particular before he saw his target...

Genaral Tullius

He saw the man get off his horse near a tower as a giant of a man with a big axe walked out of said tower with a black mask over his head. Naruto definitely knew what was going on now.

People were about to get executed.

It should have unnerved him at how easy he was okay with this, but considering all the people he's killed over the years, this didn't even rank in the top 50 of screwed up things he's witnessed.

He saw the people begin to get off the carts and noticed something immediately.

Most of them were wearing the same uniform.

The upper armor was blue cloth that wraps around the quilted armor underneath it with leather belts fastening around the torso. It also has chain mail underneath the quilted part of the armor for extra protection. They were also wearing fur gauntlets and boots. They didn't have anything truly protective since they are prisoners. If Naruto's sources were correct...

These were the Stormcloaks.

Then he saw a man in rags and another that instantly stuck out in mind as he was dressed completely different than the rest.

He wore a black fur-drimmed coat, armguards of the same color scheme, and black pleated shoes. Naruto knew this man to be Ulfric Stormcloak. Naruto knew this man because he was the only person, outside of his family, that he respected for still worshipping and praising his ancestor, Tiber Septim, or most famously known...Talos.

Naruto's family never stopped praising Talo's and he was glad there was other's out there that haven't either.

Naruto's attention was grabbed when he heard the man in rags yelling...

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" he said and even from where he was standing, Naruto could feel the annoyance running off the woman which apparently triggered a true fear in the guy, evidenced by his next action as he pushed the woman out of the way and began running.

"Halt!" the Legionnaire woman yelled out as she stumbled after his push.

"You're not going to kill me!" the man shouted but the Empire apparently wasn't taking any chances as the woman said...

"Archers!" and the next second an arrow went through the man's chest as he dropped to the ground, dead. Fool, Naruto thought.

She then looked towards the other prisoners and asked, "Anyone else feel like running?" she asked and Naruto felt that she actually wanted someone to try but no one took her up on her offer and she turned to the man calling out, "Let's go" she said before she and the man walked over to where the other prisoners were waiting as Tullius and Ulfric had some sort of confrontation.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Naruto glanced around and saw a few people nod their heads in agreement as they clenched their fists, in what he assumed to be anger.

Ulfric gave a grunt as a response since they refused to remove the cloth from his mouth.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." Tullius said in response.

Naruto frowned at this as he muttered under his breathe, "What peace is there to gain behind veiled vengeance?"

 **[ROAR]**

Naruto looked in the sky with everyone else in confusion as he felt a strange shudder pass through him.

"What was that?" the guard that had the list, Hadvar, asked as he looked in the air for the source of the roar.

"Nothing, carry on." Tullius said as he shook his head.

The Captain was all kinds of ready to listen as she spoke, "Yes, General Tullius." she said before turning to the Priestess, "Give them their last rites." the Priestess nodded.

Naruto didn't listen as he narrowed his eyes at the sky. Unlike the other's, he wasn't so quick to dismiss such a noise. Not after everything he's seen in his life...

He looked back to the execution as a Nord criticized the Imperials before they cut his head off and he heard some of the responses...

One of the man's comrades spoke up, "You Imperial bastards!" they shouted as some of their spectator's spoke up in agreement of the Imperial's actions.

"Justice!"

"Death to the Stormcloaks!"

Naruto shook his head at the villagers hatred. They only know of what they've been told or the Empire tells them, yet they follow along like blind sheep being led to the slaughter. It's not that he doesn't like the Empire but he refuses to place blame upon anyone till he gets all the facts.

Half of his sources say Ulfric murdered the High King, the other say it was during a duel. He just decided not to care all that much since he was only here to complete a job.

He was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard the Captain called out another Stormcloak.

 **[ROAR]**

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" Hadvar asked he looked around nervously.

Undaunted, the Captain turned to Hadvar and said, "I said, next prisoner!"

Now, Naruto kept his eyes solely on the sky. Once, he admits could be nothing, but two...

Naruto's attention was broken as he saw it. He blinked his eyes to see if his mind was, hopefully, playing tricks but that was when they all heard it again...

 **[ROAR]**

Apparently he wasn't the only one that saw it as he heard Tullius shout, "What in Oblivion is that?!"

The Captain turned to her superior as she asked, "Sentries! What do you see?"

A Imperial soldier shouted, apparently they'd seen the same thing, "It's in the clouds!"

Wrong, Naruto thought as he saw the beast he had hoped his mind was playing tricks on him in seeing as one of the villagers shouted it out...

"Dragon!"

There may have been more said but Naruto didn't hear or pay attention as his eyes stayed directly on the dragon that had now landed on the tower behind the Headsman, knocking him over but again, Naruto paid that no heed.

Naruto felt the Dragon was glaring down at him as he was suddenly frozen as images of his death was shown to him over and over again.

 **[ROAR]**

But this one was different as when it roared, the ground shook and suddenly the sky darkened as to the horrors of everyone, meteors began to fall from the sky.

Naruto looked at all of this in horror as he stayed frozen...till he felt someone push him out of the way.

"Do you want to die?!" he looked up to Vilod was the one to knock him over, "Look for cover kid!" he got up and began to move around to find himself somewhere to hide.

Naruto shook his head to rid himself of the fear he felt as he too got up and began running into a tower. As soon as he got in, he looked around at all the Stormcloaks inside. Though a few were wounded.

He turned around as he heard the door close and saw Ulfric helping one of his comrades inside as a blonde haired Nord was the one to close the door. The Nord turned to Ulfric as he asked...

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages" Ulfric said as he sat his comrade down near another as he took notice of Naruto. "Who are you?"

"Does it matter?" Naruto asked instead.

Ulfric snorted as the blonde haired Nord glared at Naruto for the disrespect as he said, "Watch it, friend." he warned.

Naruto showed his blade, "Or what?" he challenged as the glare sent his way intensed.

"That's alright, Ralof." Ulfric said to calm his subordinate down from fighting. It was then they were reminded of the bigger threat as they heard another roar and the building shook slightly as they heard something up the stairs before the place felt hot all of a sudden.

Naruto, being curious spared a glance up the staires as he saw the fire. Once it was done, he saw the dragon pull its head out and leave. He glanced to the Stormcloaks as they got up and began to leave the tower out the door.

Not feeling like traveling out the way the dragon could likely attack, he went upstairs and saw all of the rubble that was left over. He saw a bow and a few arrows as he picked the bow up and put the arrows in their carrier before looking out the busted down wall.

He saw that it led to the Vilod's Inn and that the roof was broken down. Naruto shrugged as he slung the bow over his head to stay comfortably on him as he stepped back to gain some momentum before he sprinted and leaped through the air and went through the roof and landed with a roll but he didn't realize how much till he grabbed the floor when he found himself rolling off of the top floor.

He took a glance downwards and noticed that he would be landing on the floor below. He took a deep breath before letting go as he dropped to the bottom floor.

He didn't get much reprieve as he heard shouting outside, "Haming, you need to get over here. Now! Torolf!"

Naruto walked outside cautiously as he saw the Imperial soldier, Hadvar, trying to get someone to follow after the child running Hadvar's way. But from what Naruto could see, the man was already dead.

It was then, the dragon dropped down behind the recently dead man and looked to be about to breathe fire and Naruto noticed that the child was still running without a single clue of the dragon's whereabouts.

Naruto knew what he was about to do was stupid, but...

He suddenly ran past Hadvar and the child as he stepped in front of dragon as he started to blow fire and Naruto put his hands forward and to the other's shock and surprise, as the fire seemed to be getting blocked off by something but it stayed inches in front of Naruto who was right behind the little boy.

"Get to safety!" Naruto grunted as sweat was going down his face as he strained his technique to keep up till the boy was safe.

The boy was knocked out of his awe as Naruto spoke and he quickly ran to Hadvar to picked him up and took him to the side.

Once Naruto saw the boy was safe, he moved as slow as possible to the building on the other side of where they went and then quickly dropped his technique as he ducked behind the stone wall just as the dragon's fire blazed the spot he was at.

He breathed deeply as sweat poured down his face, "Still...haven't...perfected...it...yet." he panted out to himself as he noticed the dragon's fire burn out as the dragon flew away.

Naruto took a few deep breathes to calm himself as he used the wall to pick himself up just as the Imperial ran to him.

"Are you okay?" Hadvar asked as Naruto gave spared him a glance.

"Does it look like I am?" he asked as he took a step forward but found himself stumbling as Hadvar helped stable him. "Guess that answers your question."

Hadvar frowned at Naruto's condition as Naruto said, "It's just a side effect of using all of my mana. I'll be alright in a few minutes." he said as Hadvar helped him lean on the wall as the dragon suddenly landed on the wall.

"Stick close to the wall." Hadvar said as he began to move forward. Naruto without any real place to go in the chaos, decided to follow him as they followed along the wall till they went through the a burned down house.

Once they exited, they were confronted the front gate...but there was plenty of injured soldiers and villagers that were currently trying to open the door that were currently in the way and there was the fact of the other Legionnaires that were still fighting.

Naruto idly noticed Hadvar talking to his target, but at the moment, his contract was the last thing on his mind.

He was broken from his thoughts as he felt Hadvar tugging on his clothes, "Come on!" he shouted to Naruto who followed as they began running to one of the last remaining towers but just before they entered, Naruto could've sworn he heard the dragon speak...

 _"_ _ **Your soul will feed my hunger**."_

Naruto turned his head before entering the keep in surprise as he saw the dragon glaring straight at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Inside the Keep-**_

Once they entered, Hadvar didn't hesitate to close the door and instantly began walking deeper into the room while muttering to himself as Naruto heard him...

"Looks like we're the only ones that made it. Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the End Times?" Hadvar questioned.

"Well it damn sure wasn't a troll that magically grew wings and breathes fire." Naruto said, drawing Hadvar's attention to him.

Hadvar studied Naruto for a bit before saying, "We should keep moving. By the way, my name's Hadvar." he said as he offered his hand to Naruto.

Naruto shook his hand, "Naruto" was all he was going to allow this man to know.

Hadvar nodded his head before looking at Naruto, or more precisely all his weapons, "I'd say to pick up a sword but it seems like you already have that covered." he said before he turned around and began walking out the door.

Naruto spared the room a glance before he snatched a small pouch that he presumes to be filled with golden coins and walks out as well.

As he did, he saw Hadvar crouching outside the door to the next room. When he raises his eyebrow, Hadvar mouths 'Stormcloaks', to which Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Let's see if they can be reasoned with." Hadvar questioned quietly before he grabbed the chain and pulled it down as the door opened.

"What was that?" they heard as they heard someone pick up a weapon.

Naruto saw Hadvar tense so he decided to move as he appeared in the next room, "It's just me" he said as he saw a man holding an warhammer while his female comrade laid on the ground, holding her side that was bleeding pretty heavily.

"And who are you?" the man questioned with narrowed eyes as he stood over the woman in protection.

"A survivor" Naruto said.

The man was about to retort but the woman drew their attention as she let out a gasp of pain.

"I can help her." Naruto said as the man eyed him.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because it seems like that will be the only way for us to escape out of here alive." Naruto said, "I save her, you let me and my...associate escape. Without any bloodshed." Naruto said as the man narrowed his eyes at him once more.

"What associate?" the man questioned as Naruto turned slightly...

"Come on" he called out as Hadvar walked into the room as the Stormcloak tensed even more as he glared at Naruto.

"No deal!" he yelled out as he swung his hammer as Naruto rolled forward past the man as the man went after Hadvar. Naruto didn't get much of break as he soon felt a blade at his neck.

"Don't move" the injured woman's voice grit out as she held a dagger to him. Naruto sighed as he muttered...

"Why are Nords so pig-headed?" he questioned as he in a blur of speed, turned around in the woman's grasp as a blade came out of his wrist guard and stabbed it in the woman's throat as her eyes looked at him in shock while he held a stoic expression. "Rest in peace" he said as he saw the light leave the woman's eyes as he set her body down.

He stood up as he turned to see how Hadvar was doing and saw the last bit of it as Hadvar stabbed his blade in man's chest. Hadvar frowned at the dead man before pushing him off his blade before he looked over at Naruto.

"Well, that could've went better." Naruto said before he shrugged his shoulders and searched the woman and pulled out a key, "But, at least we got this." he said before going to the locked door and opening it as Hadvar followed.

As they walked down the stairs, Hadvar finally asked, "What was that thing you did? Back there with the dragon?" he asked.

Naruto stayed silent while listening for anybody else before saying, "Magic".

Hadvar narrowed his eyes, "Not any kind of magic I've ever seen."

Naruto spared him a glance, "Exactly what kind of magic have you seen?" he questioned.

Hadvar frowned before admitting, "Not much. It makes me wary."

Naruto nodded his head and was about to say something but as he and Hadvar were walking, a sudden loud roar was heard as the caves shook and some rubble fell down, blocking their way.

"Damn, guess we can't go that way." Hadvar said before he noticed a door to the side of them, "Through here" he said as he opened it up and went through.

Naruto followed along with him and they both were confronted with two Stormcloaks as they looked up from looking within a barrel.

The four warriors just sort of looked at one another before one of the Stormcloaks gave out a battle cry as he unsheathe his greatsword and charged towards Hadvar while his partner took out his bow and arrow and shot towards Naruto who quickly dodged.

Naruto took out a dagger and flung it towards the archer, nailing him in the shoulder as he gave out a cry of pain and Naruto took advantage as he charged him while unsheathing his sword.

The Stormcloak was able to unhook his shield in time just as Naruto swung, blocking the blade as he took his sword out as well. Naruto blocked the counter strike as he stabbed forward but it was blocked by the shield but that didn't stop the man from stumbling behind the force Naruto used which he used to his advantage as he swung again and slashed the man across his shield holding arm, forcing him to lower it as Naruto then kicked him back into the wall.

The Stormcloak then looked up as Naruto struck forward and took a roll as he slashed at Naruto who jumped back and then used the opportunity to grab the sword arm and finally stab forward into the man's chest as he glared at Naruto as he felt the life leave his eyes.

Naruto looked back see Hadvar still fighting his man, so Naruto took the bow off his back and lined his shot up as the time around them seemed to slow down as he let the arrow go and watched as it shot through the Stormcloak's back and out his chest. Hadvar looked to Naruto with gratitude as Naruto just nodded and began walking to the other door and went out it.

As they left the room, they heard fighting again and what sounded like...electricity being shot and they stealthily walked towards the source. Well, Naruto did. Hadvar ran towards it.

Once Naruto reached them, he found himself in what looked like a torture room. He saw Hadvar, a man with a hood on his head and another man fighting two Stormcloaks. He didn't feel the need to step in since it looked like they had it handled but they were short on time with the dragon and though he probably could get out of there without help, he would probably run into Imperials who think he is a Stormcloak and so...

Two arrows later and him and Hadvar were talking to the torturer and his assistant, "You fellows happened along just in time. These boys seemed a bit 'upset' at how I've been entertaining their comrades." the Torturer said.

Hadvar frowned while Naruto rolled his eyes, "Don't you even know what's going on? A dragon is attacking Helgen!" Hadvar said.

"A dragon? Please. Don't make up nonsense." the man said in what Naruto perceived to be a pompous voice before he took a thoughtful pose, "Although, come to think of it, I did hear some odd noises coming from over there."

"And I'm guessing it sounded like a loud, unnatural roar. Something that shook the caves?" Naruto questioned with sarcasm dripping from his voice as the man glared at him but before he could respond, Hadvar spoke up.

"Come with us. We need to get out of here." Hadvar said but the man turned his attention back to as he scoffed.

"You have no authority over me, boy." the man said as Hadvar frowned, he was about to try again but Naruto put his hand in front of him to stop him.

"If the old fool wishes to die, then that is his choice." Naruto said as he ignored the man's heated glare sent his way as he looked to the man's assistant, "What about you?" he asked.

The other Nord nodded his head as he stepped towards them, "Forget the old man. I'll come with you."

Naruto nodded his head as he turned around and headed out the other way before noticing that Hadvar hadn't moved yet, "Hadvar, there's no helping him. If you try to save every life then you'll only end up ending everyone else's. If he's too stubborn to live then allow him to die." Naruto said coldly as he continued out the door with the assistant following close behind.

Hadvar grit his teeth before looking at the torturer who had walked over to the locked cages, not even paying him any attention. Hadvar finally walked out the room after Naruto.

When he caught up, he saw Naruto and the assistant crouched down around the corner just before the next room. He arched an eyebrow at Naruto when he glanced at him.

"Stormcloaks" he whispered before looking into the room and counting them out before frowning, "At least 10 of them." he continued, "How is it that we've encountered more Stormcloaks than that was on the chopping block?" Naruto asked in confusion as he knew there wasn't this many in Helgen before the dragon attack.

"They were probably scouting out the area to attack before Ulfric was to be executed." Hadvar said with a frown before asking, "What do we do?" he had to no problem fighting them but he'd rather have a plan in case anything went wrong. With that many Stormcloaks, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Naruto poked his head out to look within the room for any advantages before catching something, "I have a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, do you hear that?" a man asked his comrades.

"Hear what?" another asked.

"Yeah, I hear it too." one spoke up.

"Hear what? What do you hear?" another asked as he and the others tensed up.

Before either man could answer, they heard it too. It sounded like...before they could finish their collective thought, they were interrupted by a cry as they looked to the man closest to the door, only to see an electric hand sticking out his chest. They already knew he was dead as he fell off the hand to reveal Naruto with his hood back over most of his face holding his bloody electric hand up.

"Sorry about that. You see, I was going to introduce myself to you all with his heart in my hand but...it seems like I used too much in my attack." Naruto said as he tilted his head up so the lightning hand can show his sadistic smile, "I promise to control myself with the rest of you." he said.

The Stormcloaks looked at Naruto with shocked expressions before his words registered in their minds and their expressions turned angry as they glared him.

Naruto just let the lightning die in his hand before saying, "Well...I'm waiting." he said and that made them even angrier as they did as he had hoped they would as 5 charged at him as the rest took out their bows and arrows.

He smirked as he shouted, "Now!" when the 5 reached him and they stopped as they looked behind him to see two Imperial soldiers with arrows...that were on fire. They shot the arrows in the air and watched as they came down, but not on the 5 Stormcloaks as the arrows had reached the other side of the room, where the 4 archers looked on in horror as the fired up arrows hit the ground, the oily ground, and a big fire began.

"AHHH!" all 4 archers cried out as their bodies were instantly engulfed in the fiery inferno without a chance to escape.

The 5 Stormcloaks looked on in horror as their comrades burned to death without a chance of survival. They were knocked out of their daze as two of them cried out as Naruto shoved his and the Stormcloak he killed blade into two of the dazed Stormcloaks.

Naruto twist the blades before yanking them out as he dropped the borrowed blade and held his, "Eh, now there, all evened up." Naruto said as he looked at the last 3 remaining Stormcloaks.

They looked at Naruto with a murderous expression and it increased all the more when they saw the two Imperials walk up to either side of him.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess you want revenge, right?" Naruto asked as he flicked the blood off his blade, "Good, I haven't reached my main quota of bodies today." he said before he and the Imperials charged the same time that the Stormcloaks did.

Naruto rolled forward out of the swing from the axe as he swung back but was blocked by the shield and he jumped back from the counter strike. Naruto eyed his opponent warily. He knew the guy was really mad and doubted he was thinking clearly which means he was going to be sloppy which worked out for him.

His thoughts were cut off as he watched the man try for and swing and ended up overextending himself which Naruto took advantage of as he grabbed the man's arm and gave him a shove towards the wall and stabbed his blade through his back and watched it pierce the man's back and go out the front. He gave it no thought as he heard a cry out and looked over and watched as the assistant was cut down by his opponent's greatsword.

Naruto yanked his sword free as the body collapsed to the ground. He turned to his new threat as he turned to him and glared.

"I'm gonna send your soul to Sovngarde with your friend!" the man declared.

"Well, that's an interesting thought. Except, that's not my friend and...you're already dead." Naruto said as the man looked at him in confusion before a sword was thrust through his chest.

The body fell, to reveal a tired and slightly banged up Hadvar. Hadvar looked down at the body of the Stormcloak before looking at the dead assistant before looking at Naruto who shrugged.

"I said I had a plan. I never said we'd all survive." he said before walking past the frowning Imperial who looked down at the assistant before making a silent prayer and following after Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After killing a few giant spiders, curing poisoned bite, and sneaking past a cave bear, the two unlikiest of partners now found themselves outside of the cave. Naruto had never thought the sun looked so beautiful at that moment before he felt Hadvar stop him.

"Wait!" Hadvar hissed as he pulled Naruto down just as a giant shadow was cast over them that made Naruto look up and see the dragon as it was flying away. He and Hadvar let out some relieving breathes as it did so. "Looks like he's gone for good this time. But I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back."

"Aye" Naruto agreed.

"Closest town from here is Riverwood. My Uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he'd help you out." Hadvar said as Naruto arched an eyebrow. "It's probably best if we split up. Good luck. I wouldn't have made it out of there without your help." he finished as he took a step forward but Naruto clapped him on the shoulder before he could get too far.

"I'm sure your Uncle would help me out but only after he hears it from you." Naruto began, "As to where this Riverwood is? I have no clue, I'm new in Skyrim and I don't plan on missing out on my possible map." Naruto finished as he squeezed Hadvar's shoulder to get his point.

"Seems like we'll have to put up with each other just a little bit longer."

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! That was waaay more than I usually write for a first chapter but Skyrim is a pretty big game so I expected nothing less. As you can see from my hinting, Naruto will have some of the powers from his series but I won't use them all. Just enough. I also didn't use the name Uzumaki because I love the name Otsutsuki...Yeah, there isn't any other big reason, I just love that name.**

 **Pairing is: NarutoxAelaxSerana since I love Aela and I wished that Serana was a marriageable option.**

 **Oh! I almost forgot to mention, I'm wondering if I should make Naruto a Werewolf? A Vampire? Or a Hybrid? Let me know what you all think...**

 **Well...I guess that's it, sooooo...**

 **Review, criticize(helpful criticism), and whatever else your supposed to do that I didn't write.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Again! Well, I was finally free to begin to write this. I gotta say, did not expect this many people to still be interested in the whole Naruto/Elder Scrolls crossover stories. I mean, there aren't many stories being updated in that section so I just assumed that everything had died out but I'm pleasantly surprised to find that I was wrong. Regardless, you all came to read the next chapter and who am I to argue? Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Now to respond to a few reviews...**

 **blood enraged: I understand and will do so immediately. If I don't, remind me.**

 **SesameChikn: I will be doing all of the arcs. Naruto's interaction with the Dark Brotherhood will be an...interesting thing to deal with in the future.**

 **ArtanisRose:That is a great question and it will be answered sometime in the story since it will be a Major issue in the future. I can't wait for it.**

 **Fighting Joe: Sure, just tell me which moments you're talking about and I will try my best.**

 **Rebmul:I did not and I hate that I never did. But, I was at least able to marry Aela and it's was interesting to hear her honest opinions instead of those happy sunshine and daisies wives. I mean, we lived out in an area where one of them was kidnapped constantly and they were still happy.**

 **AzureSoulReaper:That would be telling...though if you really want me to tell you, pm me and I will. As for the extra girl...I'll consider it, but it would have to be a girl that would mesh well with Naruto's lifestyle along with the other two. Though I guess Naruto or the girls could train her...Regardless, I'll consider it.**

 **the epicslime: Apologies for that mate. Remind me and I'll go back and change it.**

 **NOTE: You have all voted and Naruto shall be...revealed at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the Elder Scrolls franchise.**

 **Chapter 2:**

"When the hell did I go from Mercenary to a damn Courier?" Naruto grumbled to himself as he walked across the bridge leading out of **Riverwood** to lead towards **Whiterun** to apparently inform the Jarl of Riverwood's lack of security.

He and Hadvar had made it to Riverwood fine. Besides one run-in with a small group of wolves, they made it there without any trouble.

Then they had met Hadvar's uncle's family. They were good people in Naruto's books. A little too trusting but good people nonetheless. Thanked him for helping Havar make it out of Helgen and they even gave him some of their supplies, including their housekey, which again Naruto says are too trusting but who was he to judge. All they asked in return was for Naruto to notify the Jarl of their hold that their was a dragon on the loose and feeling trapped with the people's generosity, he agreed. Free of charge.

So, now we find him walking the distance towards Whiterun to see a Jarl and tell him of his people's defenselessness.

Naruto stopped as he heard a growl and turned around to see a large lone wolf growling at him. He narrowed his eyes at it as if challenging it to attack him. The wolf didn't look as if it was going to back down.

Naruto, as slow as he could, reached into his pouch and grabbed something before pulling it out to reveal-bread.

He, still moving slowly, pinched off a piece as the wolf seemed to be dividing it's attention between the bread and him. Naruto tossed the broken piece at the dog and watched as it eagerly ate it and seemed to calm down slightly.

Naruto relaxed his shoulders before looking at the piece as the wolf looked at him, before he tossed it towards the wolf and watched as it caught it between its teeth and then ran off.

Naruto shook his head before continuing his walk. He never understood how he could just understand what an animal wanted. Sometimes, he would just get this instinct on how to help an animal if it wasn't trying to make him it's next meal.

As he walked the cobblestone path towards his way to where he was told Whiterun was, Naruto found himself thinking over his power in the Magicka field.

There was no doubt in his mind that it was pure luck that it didn't run out while he was holding back that dragon's fire back in Helgen.

He needed to find a way to increase his magicka pool but the only way, the only way he knew at least, was to countinously drain his pools till they begin to increase but even he knew that would take forever. And since he was stuck in Skyrim till he completed his job, and with the dragons coming back, he knew his only way of fighting them was using his magicka.

That's not a slight against his other skills or anything, it's just his magic is for the express purpose of causing mayhem at a widespread level. That was one of the reasons the Akaviri was feared so heavily. The Elves have nothing that could combat them at full power, but it was also because of that fear that he's the last till he has an heir.

"Move along Citizen, nothing to see here." a voice said, knocking Naruto from his thoughts.

He looked and found three Imperial soldiers marching a, what he's guessing, Stormcloak prisoner.

"I'm not going to say this, again. Move along." the same man said with an impatient tone.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, but I could've sworn this was a public road." Naruto couldn't stop himself from saying.

"This may be a public road but we still run it." the same man said as Naruto noticed the other two Imperial soldiers place their hands on their swords in preparation to draw them.

"Funny, I could've sworn this was Whiterun's territory and if I remember correctly, they are a neutral territory." Naruto said, thankful he had asked Hadvar this earlier in case something like this happened. It tends to when Naruto's involved.

"I'm warning you, _civilian_. If you don't move along then we will have to arrest you for the suspicion of being a Stormcloak sympathizer." the man said, emphasizing what he believes is Naruto's status.

"I don't give a damn what you _think_ you'll do." Naruto said as his eyes began to glow slightly under his hood, "If you don't back off. There will be three less Imperial soldiers to fight in the war, and before you say I threatened you, no I didn't. I _guranteed_ you." Naruto said with a scowl locked on his face now.

They stood in a glare-off for, what felt like, a few minutes before the Imperial soldier scoffed and instead of answering, turned to his others, "It's not worth it. Let's go. The sooner, we get finish with this business, the sooner we can get back to Solitude." the man said as he began walking away as the prisoner followed with the two Imperial soldiers going as well but not without sending Naruto a glare that he ignored.

Naruto glanced to the side for a second before looking back as something caught his sight. He walked until he found himself on top of a hill as he overlooked the large land below.

The view was beautiful. He could see the walls of what he guesses to be Whiterun in the distance. He also could see a few farms outside of the walls. What he guesses to be a brewery. A giant heading towards one of the farms. A-Wait a fucking second!

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he could see a giant figure moving slowly towards one of the farms. He immediately felt a compulsion to stop it, but he squashed that feeling just as quickly.

He wasn't a hero.

That being said, he began walking back on the road on his way so he could hurry up and end this damn favor that's already become more than what it was.

As Naruto walked down and began passing the brewery, he could see the Imperial soldiers crossing a bridge away from Whiterun. He just kept walking.

As he drew closer to where he last saw the giant, he could see everyone beginning to crowd the outside of the farm. He heard a few of the farmers crying out, "Somebody do something!"

He saw the Whiterun guards just standing around looking towards the outfield with scared expression making him shake his head at their patheticness.

He was going to just keep walking by, till he spared a glance at where the giant was and was surprised to see people fighting it!

True, they weren't the guards nor looked to be like anything other than just plain warriors, they seemed to be holding their own.

It was three of them. Two women and one male. But it was one of the women and the male that intrigued him as from what he could sense, they had a sort of...beastly energy about them.

Naruto didn't know nor really care all that much, it looked like they had it handled and that was fine for him.

Just as that thought passed through his head, he and everyone else saw the giant sling his hand outwards, catching one of the women as she was knocked a bit of distance away.

"RIA!" the man cried out before he growled, yes, _growled_ and turned back towards the giant, "Aela, I'm gonna-" he began but the last woman, Aela apparently, spoke up.

"Farkas! Control yourself, I understand your anger but you can't do that here. Not with so many others around. Kodlak's orders." Aela said as she shot another arrow at the giant.

"When have you ever listened to the old man's orders?!" Farkas growled as he seemed to grip his greatsword even harder.

"Watch it. I know you're upset but don't forget who you're growling at." Aela seemed to almost growl back.

Farkas didn't say anything back but he did give out a rage induced warrior yell before he slashed at the giant's leg, earning a loud roar before it tried to smash him again with its club but he dodged.

As this was going on, Naruto, against his better judgement, moved towards the downed woman while keeping his eyes on the fight.

"You alive?" he asked bluntly to the woman as she gave out a groan.

"Considering I'm currently in pain, I'd guess so." the woman said as she sat up a bit but instantly winced as she grabbed her side, "Though I may have something broken." she grimaced.

Naruto gave her his attention now as she said that, "Can you continue or are you done?" Naruto asked.

"Heh, I can still, no no I can't." the woman said as she had tried to stand but found her left leg hurting just about as much as her ribs.

Naruto didn't say anything as he looked down at her before he looked at the two warriors still fighting and narrowed his eyes.

He was still too damn nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aela didn't know how much longer she could last. Or, more precisely, how many arrows she had left in her quiver but she knew one thing...

It couldn't be many more left.

She had shot as many arrows at the giant she could at vital parts of its body instead of the usual person who shot them carelessly. Those did more harm than good.

She, on the other hand, shot at vital points of a person's body. Her father had done everything he could to have her study the human and animal body to find their weaknesses then she would hunt animals and find their weak points.

That was why she is, arguably, the best archer in all of Skyrim but even with her skills, this was proving to be more than a hassle.

Sure, she and Farkas could kill the giant easy enough between the two of them, thanks in part to their 'gifts' but there were too many witnesses around to do. Too many cowards that would fear them in their feral state. Though, considering they have a member of there own that might need medical attention soon-Her thoughts were cut off as she heard what sounded like...lightning?

Before she could give it any thought, an arrow whipped past her and hit the giant as it let out a _loud_ roar of pain as it stumbled forward before dropping to one knee. But, strangely, that wasn't what had her attention the most.

That honor goes to the arrow itself, or rather, what the arrow was doing...It was letting off an electrical current from what she could see as lightning kept running all over the giant as it let out grunts of pain.

"I really hate to interrupt..." she heard a voice say as Naruto stepped near her, "...but if you don't get your friend a potion of a healing spell soon, I think her injuries might take a more permanent bases." Naruto spoke before lifting his right hand and gripping it with his left, "Luckily, for you anyway, I'm in a generous mood. I'll take care of him while you guys help your comrade." he continued as lightning began circulating from his hand.

Aela looked surprised at this...Some stranger, shooting one arrow, though it did look like it was electrical charged, and now was telling her to retreat? Her warrior pride took a bit of hit and that made her angry but just as she was about to say something, the stranger shot a bolt of lightning at the giant, earning another roar.

Naruto shot bolt after bolt of lightning as he circled the giant in order to give the others time to retreat, though given the vibes he felt off the redhead, he knew probably only one of them would listen to him.

This is why he didn't work with others.

"Come on, buddy, I'm right here!" Naruto called out in order to draw its attention only on him. He didn't have to worry about that however as the giant hadn't taken its eyes off of him since it was shot, showing that intelligence that few people know that giants have.

After one last bolt of lightning, Naruto dashed towards the giant as it began to recover from the barrage of shots. He had a reason behind the shots, that arrow he shot at the giant earlier had an iron tip that he used his lightning to basically paralyze the body of the giant, meaning that even with it's massive body, it wouldn't be able to recover all that quickly. Especially with his speed.

Once Naruto reached the giant, he unsheathed his sword and leaped up and slashed the giant across the chest. Normally, that wouldn't do much but since that was where the arrow hit...

" **RAAAAHHH** " the giant roared out as Naruto dropped to the ground before he dashed away. He looked down at his sword and scowled as he said.

"Damn thing's getting dull. I'll need to fix that whenever I'm at a grinding stone." Naruto griped to himself as he saw the cut wasn't as deep as it should've been. If his sword hadn't of been dulled, that slash would have done more damage.

Naruto looked about ready to charge back in but sighed in annoyance when an arrow shot past him, hitting the Giant near where his slash hit, earning another roar of pain/anger.

"I thought I told you to help your comrade." Naruto stated as he knew he had.

He heard a scoff before Aela stepped up beside him with an arrow notched as she responded, "I'm putting Farkas in charge of that while _I_ handle the job given to _us_." Aela said as she emphasized she was going to deal with it.

"If I leave it completely to you, chances are you'd be dead within a few hours." Naruto scoffed back as Aela glared at him.

"Are you doubting my skills?" she demanded as Naruto didn't even glance her way as he kept his eyes on the recovering giant.

"I don't know, am I? I mean, it seems like I've done more damage in the little time I've been here than you and the rest of your team combined." Naruto said as that seemed to piss Aela off even more but before she could say anything, Naruto continued, "Look, we can have a pissing match some other time, preferably when we're not fighting a giant."

Aela grit her teeth before looking back at the almost recovered giant as she asked, "Any plan?" she asked as she pulled back her arrow.

"Since you're an distance fighter, I'm guessing I'm on close combat control." Naruto said as he finally gave her a glance out the side of her while adding, "Try to keep up, will ya Sweetheart." Naruto taunted and dashed forwards, not giving her time to aknowledge the taunt before he was rushing towards the giant and shot a bolt of lightning at it before he jumped into the air to dodge the sweep it did with its club.

Naruto aimed his sword downwards as he began to fall before he stabbed the sword into the shoulder of the giant and pumped as much lightning magicka as he could into the blade as the giant roared in pain.

Naruto eventually had to jump away as the giant began swinging his arms to get him off. Naruto landed on the ground gracefully before he began running around the giant to get it's attention soley on him.

It seemed to be working as the giant seemed to barely be aware of Aela's presence as it's eyes kept looking at the blonde annoyance as he just kept running around and around and around.

"Anytime today, sweetheart!" Naruto shouted as he began to feel his stamina draining faster and faster which is saying a lot due to how much he has.

Aela didn't rise to the taunt as she kept her gaze on the giant's wound that Naruto was able to inflict on it, she noticed that out of all the wounds that had healed, that was one that seemed to be the slowest and then she noticed where the wound was, it was near the heart!

Aela smirked the blonde's hidden message as she notched her arrow back while shouting, "Be ready!" and then things seemed to slow down as she took her breathe and narrowed her eyes before releasing the arrow watched as it sailed through the air with one target in mind...

" **RAHHHH!** " the giant roared as it fell to one knee.

"Finally!" Naruto said as he stopped behind the giant before running towards it and giving himself a good leap till he landed on the back of it as he raised his blade once more before driving it directly down and through the back. Directly on the other side of where the arrow hit and once he felt his blade nudge the arrow, he sent every single bit of lightning magic through it, connecting with the iron tipped arrow and was rewarded by the giant's roar of pain before it fell to the ground-dead.

Naruto lost his balance as the giant just suddenly fell and jumped at the last second to roll on the ground. He laid back on the ground to recover some of his energy, not hearing the footsteps till someone stood over him.

"I have to give credit where credit is due. That was a good plan to come up with on the fly." Aela said as she reached her hand down to help Naruto up which he accepted. "I don't think we've been properly introduced, my name is Aela." Aela said as Naruto nodded his head.

"Naruto and that was nothing, I'm just glad you were able to pick up on it, otherwise that could've taken a lot longer." Naruto said as they both looked at the dead giant. "What do we do with him?" Naruto asked.

"We'll take care of it, it was given to us to handle after all." Aela said as Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"This was a quest?" Naruto asked as Aela nodded.

"Yep, the guards are usually too scared to handle things like this so people hire the Companions to take of things." Aela said before looking at Naruto and seemingly studying him, "Y'know you look like you'd fit right in with us. We could use someone like you." Aela said before offering, "What do ya say? Would you like to join the Companions?"

Naruto tilted his head before saying, "Companions, I know I've heard of them but would you mind giving me a reminder, I'm not from around here." Naruto said as Aela nodded her head.

"The Companions are a guild of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor." Aela said as Naruto nodded before she continued, "We show up to handle any kind of problem, if the coin is good that is." she said as a thought popped in Naruto's mind.

"Oh, like a mercenary guild." Naruto said as Aela glared at him.

"How dare you compare our guild of honor to something as low and simple as those savages. Mercenaries do whatever they want just for the money. We handle our problems with honor!" Aela said emphatically as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Listen lady, you can put honor behind whatever it is you're being paid to do but that doesn't change the fact that you're doing the exact same thing that 'those savages' are doing." Naruto said as he ignored Aela glaring at him.

"If you want to believe in such, then why don't you come by Jorrvaskr. Meet our Harbinger, see what a true warrior of mettle is like." Aela said before turning and whistling to her comrades as she began heading down the road.

"I just might do that, red. I doubt I'll be able to complete my original mission for while with the dragons about." Naruto muttered to himself as a guard came up to him.

"Wow, I've never seen moves like that before, traveler." the guard said.

"Thanks, say, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find the Jarl, would you?" Naruto asked, eager to get this job over with. Once getting the information needed, Naruto began walking down the same path he saw Aela travel down till he saw the the walls along with a gate that was being manned by two guards.

Before Naruto could ask them to open their doors, one of the guards stepped forward, "Halt, traveler! The City's closed due to rumors of dragons. Official business only." the guard said.

"I bring news that Riverwood needs help." Naruto said as the guard looked at each other before both nod and the guard steps aside.

"Go right in, the Jarl needs to know of this. You'll find him at the top of Dragonsreach, on top of the hill."

Naruto said nothing and just walked through the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Whiterun-**_

Immediately after walking through the gate, Naruto saw a man in Imperial armor and woman near what looked like a blacksmith station seemingly arguing and couldn't help but eavesdrop. Hey, information is key to survival in an unknown territory.

"We'll pay for whatever it takes. But we must have more swords for the Imperial Soldiers." the man said.

"I just can't fill an order that size on my own." the woman said before asking, "Why don't you swallow that stubborn pride of yours and ask Eorlund Gray-Mane for help?"

The man gave a loud snort before saying, "I'd sooner bend my knee to Ulfric Stormcloak. Besides, Gray-Mane would never make steel for the Legion." the man said as the woman gave a defeated sigh.

"Have it your way. I'll take the job, but don't expect a miracle." she said as the man gave her a nod before walking away.

Naruto took this time to walk over to her before she got back to work, "Um, excuse me." Naruto called out, getting her to look at him as he was finally able to get a good look at her.

She was an Imperial woman, evidenced by her permanent dark tanned skin, she was shorter than he was by at least 5-6 inches and had dark brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a marooned long sleeved dress with a black apron over it and by her side for display, she carried a mace.

"Yes?" the woman said, slightly wary.

"I was just wondering if this was your smithing area." Naruto said as he gestured behind her.

"Yep, this place is run by my husband and I. I do the smithing, he does the selling. Why? You need something done?" she asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I was looking for a smithing station to hopefully shapen my blade." Naruto said as he pulled his sheathe off his waist and handed it to the woman to inspect.

"Wow, she's a beauty." the woman said in awe after pulling the blade out of the sheathe before putting it back, "I don't think I've ever seen a blade such as this." she said before thinking for a few seconds before saying, "You wouldn't happen to be looking sell her, would ya? I can go as high as 5,000 for her." she offered.

"Thanks, but uh, she's a family heir-loom. No more like her, I wouldn't sell her for anything in the world. I just need her sharpened up." Naruto declined as the woman gave a nod in acceptance before handing him the blade back which he took.

"Shame, really is. But, in case you didn't hear, I was just given a major order that'll unfortunately take up most of my time for the next few days, possibly week or so." she said.

"That's okay, I was just wondering if I could use a few minerals and your grindstone." Naruto said as the woman raised an eyebrow that Naruto noticed, "What?"

"Nothing, just...you don't look like you know your way around the grindstone. No offense." she answered.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "None taken, you're not the first to think that, but since I'm on the road most days, I had to learn a bit of everything to survive. Including smithing." Naruto said as the woman nodded before asking.

"What kind of minerals are you looking to use?" she asked, curious what he needed.

Here Naruto winced slightly before answering, "Well, she needs at least 2 Ebony ingots and 3 refined malchites to get back in tip top shape." Naruto answered as the woman gave a whistle.

"Those are pretty expensive." she said before tilting her head in thought, "Tell you what, I'll give you the items needed for free, IF you can help me with this order that I just got." she said as Naruto seemed to think on it for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I'm not completely sure yet, how about you come by tomorrow afternoon and I'll set you work." she said as Naruto nodded in acceptance, he still needed to talk to the Jarl anyway.

"You got it, hey, by the way..." Naruto said as he got her attention before she could walk away, "You wouldn't mind knowing where Dragonsreach is, would you?"

"Oh, business with the Jarl, eh?" she asked as he nodded, "It's up on top of the hill up there." she pointed as Naruto nodded as he saw the giant castle, "Just take the main road till you hit the marketplace, then go up the set of stairs and walk past the giant tree and just keep going up." she instructed as Naruto nodded, noting the directions. "Since you're going up there, could I ask one more thing of you? I have gold for this task." she said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a greatsword that I wish to deliver to the Jarl but it seems like I can't find the time. Would you mind taking it to my father, he's the Steward, just ask for Proventus Avenicci and tell him it's from his daughter, Adrianne." the now revealed Adrianne said.

"So, you're name is Adrianne?" Naruto asked, for confirmation more than anything.

"Oh, that's right, I never did introduce myself, did I? Yes, my name is Adrianne Avenicci, and you are?" she asked as she held her hand out.

"Naruto, it's nice to meet you." Naruto said shaking her hand before adding, "I'll be back tomorrow at noon." Naruto said as Adrianne nodded before she walked over to her workbench and picking up a sheathed greatsword before carefully handing it to Naruto. Naruto used the strap of the sword to put it over his shoulder to rest it comfortably on his back. He then put his sword back on his waist before waving off as he left.

Naruto started walking down the cobblestoned path Adrianne told him to. As he walked, he noted that Whiterun didn't look all that bad a place. Sure, some of it's outside walls were broken down but that centuries old and they fixed up what they could and he had to give it to the Jarl for putting the effort into it.

He couldn't help but gain a bit of respect for the man.

Naruto was jostled from his thoughts as he heard someone shouting for him to buy some of their raw animal meat. Saying, they were fresh was an understatement, Naruto could sill see some of the meat bleeding.

Instead of responding, he kept to Adrianne's directions, and began walking up the stairs, moving out of the way of a few children running and enjoying life, completely oblivious to the true horrors of the world.

In a way, he envied them, to be blissfully ignorant of the murders and savage beasts that would kill them at a moments notice without hesitation or the war being wedged right outside their vary walls. The walls that they trust to keep them safe and warm at night to keep the bad men at bay.

He envied them but at the same time, he didn't.

He couldn't remember a time that he was blissfully ignorant of anything dangerous. Though, he was raised like a normal child, Naruto could never truly call himself a normal child.

Hell, by the time he was 10, he knew how to wield a blade, and was already on his way to becoming adequate at using a bow and arrow. Not to mention the magical practices that was traditional for him to learn from the time he was 5 till he mastered them.

Naruto couldn't call himself a prodigy, but he also couldn't count the many nights he stayed up late at night trying to master or at least be decent at a certain spell he had learned earlier that day.

Those skills have saved his life more times than he could count.

Naruto's attention was broken as a woman got his attention, "Are you just going to stand there staring at me or is there something I can I help you?"

Naruto blinked before noticing that he stood in front of a beautiful dark skinned woman, redguard, with long black hair and black eyes. She was wearing normal civilian clothing with a bag on her waist and a dagger right beside it.

"Oh sorry, I guess I just zoned out for a bit. I didn't mean to offend you." Naruto said as the woman looked up at him, studying him.

Feeling a bit on guard due to her intense gaze, Naruto decided to ask, "Um, is there a problem?" Naruto couldn't help but ask as the woman just studied him.

"Are you married?" she asked out of nowhere as Naruto blinked at the weird question, "You seem the type, just be sure to treat your wife with the respect she deserves." the woman said before leaving as Naruto looked at her leaving.

"Weirdly not the weirdest advice I've gotten." Naruto said as he continued, ignoring the priest that was giving out a sermon over his ancestor's greatness.

Don't get him wrong, Naruto loves his ancestor and refuses to stop worshipping him just like his parents taught him not too but he was tired of hearing fanatics go on and on about the greatness that is 'Talos'.

He'd even killed a few that got a little too close for comfort as they tried to shove Talos down his throat.

Fun times.

It didn't take Naruto long to reach the very top of the stairs and arrive at Jarl's home and infamous palace- **Dragonsreach**.

He'd heard all of the stories that could come with this place and had to say that he was actually impressed with it all.

He wasted no time walking passed the guards standing outside of the palace and made his way in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Inside-**_

If he was amazed by the outside, he was stunned by the inside of the Great Hall. It definetly looked like it was a place built for kings. It had everything that he expected it would.

Servants, maids, guards, long tables filled with food if someone wished to eat, a female dunmer and guards walking towards him with her weapon drawn, a thro-Wait!

Naruto quickly unsheathed his blade as he aimed it at the incoming dark elf and guards, making them stop, "Woah there!" Naruto said as he noticed the guards behind the dark elf unsheath their weapons and heard the guards near the entrance do the same.

"Drop your weapon." the dark elf said to Naruto.

"I'll drop mine when you drop yours." Naruto said as he glanced behind him to see the guards walking towards him slowly.

"This is not up for discussion, I will only say this one more time 'Drop your weapon'." the dark elf said once more as she tightened her hold on her sword as the guards behind her tensed.

"I am not dropping my weapon in an unknown territory." Naruto said as the woman's eyes narrowed.

"So be it." she said but before she could do anything, they all heard a man's voice speak.

"What is going on here?"

They all looked as a man walked from behind where the dark elf and guards came from as two men came up.

One of the men stood taller than Naruto at a probable height of 6'3, he had shoulder-length blonde hair and full blonde beard. He also had blue eyes. He was wearing Noble clothes and a gold and ruby crown on his head and fur-lined boots. He also had a strong warrior aura that gained the attention of everyone.

The other man looked decidedly less impressive, he stood shorter than Naruto around 5'10, he was bald with hair on the side and a small mustache. He had dark tanned skin as if he spent most days outside but Naruto knew he didn't. In fact, looking a bit closer, Naruto could see a bit of Adrianne in him, making him realize this must've been her father.

"Irileth, what is going on here? Everyone, sheathe your weapons." the big man said before looking at Naruto, "Who are you?" the man asked as he glared at the guards that hesitated on putting their weapons away.

Naruto thought about being cheeky here but since he didn't come to start a fight, "Naruto, I bring of a message from Alvor of Riverwood." Naruto said as he slowly sheathed his blade, watching the currently glaring dark elf for any sudden moves.

The big man's eyes widened at the town name as he spoke, "What message do you bring?" he asked.

Taking his eyes off of the woman, Naruto looked at him, "Riverwood's in danger of a dragon attack. There was an attack in Helgen that completely destroyed the city. Riverwood has no walls or guards to protect it. They need your help, Jarl Balgruuf." Naruto said, looking at the man and having made a guess.

The man nodded his head with a grim expression before turning his attention to the the dark elf and whispered something in her ear and she nodded before turning her attention to the guards behind her and nodding her head forwards as they walked to and passed Naruto as he watched them, carefully.

"I thank you for the bravery in bringing me this message." Balgruuf spoke up, getting Naruto's attention. "You may've just saved countless lives." Balgruuf said.

 _'Or endangered them'_ , Naruto thought cynically doubting a few guards would be able to stop a dragon.

"You have mine and my hold's thanks. Here, for your troubles." the Jarl said as the man that came with him handed him a bag before he tossed it to Naruto as he caught it, "I think that should suit you well." he said as Naruto nodded and was about to turn away but stopped at the Jarl's call, "Wait! I know this might seem strange of me to ask of you but you do seem like the type of man that can handle himself."

"I do fine." Naruto said warily as the Jarl gestured for Naruto to follow him which he did.

"That sounds good enough for me." Balgruuf spoke as they walked up the stairs and walked into a room off to the side to see a man in a heavy robe standing over a desk.

"Farengar, I think finally found that man you said you needed for your quest." Balgruuf said as they entered the room.

"Hmm, what-oh, that quest." the now named Farengar said before he looked at Naruto skeptically, "Are you sure, though capable, he doesn't seem all that impressive." the man said as Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Looks can be deceiving." the Jarl said as he patted Naruto on the shoulder, hard, "I have a good feeling about him." the Jarl said as Farengar shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, if you are sure..." Farengar began before looking at Naruto, "Can you do it, can you complete my request?" he asked, though he may've been talking to himself aloud, Naruto still answered.

"I can't or won't do anything unless I know what I'm supposed to doing." Naruto said.

Making up his mind, Farengar spoke, "I've recently began to do some research into Dragon Lore, but I've come a cross something of a blockage in my research that requires me to obtain a certain object. That's where you come in." he said.

"What is it that I have to find and where?" Naruto spoke, he didn't feel like telling the man that Dragons seemed to be coming back or at least one of them had, he felt like he'd probably get a bigger headache.

"Well, that's the hard part, I presume you've heard of Bleak Falls Barrow?" he asked as Naruto nodded, something Hadvar had told him on the way to Riverwood, "Well, inside is supposed to be a tablet or 'Dragonstone' that is basically the map of Dragon burial sites." Farengar said but Naruto caught something.

"What do you mean, 'supposed to be'? Don't you know what it is?" Naruto asked as Farengar looked slightly wide eyed at his slip.

"Caught that, eh? Maybe you're not just some mere brute, perhaps a scholar as well?" Farengar said but upon Naruto's eyes narrowing again, spoke, "I know it's a tablet, I just don't know if it's still there." Farengar said or mumbled the last bit but Naruto caught it and was about to say something but Jarl Balgruuf spoke up.

"Do this for me and I will name thee, 'Thane of Whiterun' and give you permission to buy a house within my city or any plot of land outside my city as long as it's part of Whiterun's hold and a housecarl of you own. I trust you will accept?" Balgruuf asked as he looked Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto just sighed as he knew this mission was going to be a pain in the ass.

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! Damn, that took me a bit to get out. I was originally going to release this chapter about a month or so ago but I'm just now getting back into the swing of writing and still dealing with real-life issues that had me keep pushing this back and back but I was finally able to get a chapter out there and I kind of like how it came out. Had Naruto's first interaction with one of his future wives and as you can see not all people fall for one another instantly or even have a connection. Their interactions can only get slightly better with each meeting. I look forward to it**

 **Now, as to what species Naruto will take up during this story, I have decided and many of you have agreed to make Naruto a...Hybrid! A lot of you brought up great points behind this decision that really cemented Naruto's status as I won't lie a few people brought up other good choices that I never even thought of till they said something but ultimately Hybrid won.**

 **The pairing still is NarutoxAelaxSerana though, really no one had a problem with that which I'm glad as I wasn't planning on changing.**

 **I think that's about all I had to say, sooooooo...**

 **Review, criticize(helpful criticism), and whatever else your supposed to do that I didn't write.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello Everybody! I'm baaaaaaccccck...again! I know the question on a lot of your minds, and yes, my daughter is fine. She will have to wait until she's older when heart surgery is an option, but for now, she's fine and that's what my wife and I choose to focus on. We cannot thank any of you enough for the love and support you guys sent our way. My wife actually wanted to send gifts, she was so touched. Anyway, back on topic, I decided, while trying to write that I made a huge error that has bit me on the ass, and that's the common error that amateurs writers, and despite many of your assurances I AM an amateur, make in that I let my creative mind control me a lot of times and ended up writing too many stories that it will take years to finish. But, I did make the pledge to finish them and no I won't pass them off to anyone as they are my responsibility to bare and I've already decided which story to finish first and then go from there.

My first choice may not be a widespread popular choice and many may stop reading till I get to their story choice, which admittedly may take a while, and if you do, I thank you for the support and do not hold it against you whatsoever. I made so many commitments that I've gone back on because of my overeagerness for reviews and fanfiction popularity, but no more! It's time to be the writer I originally set out to be.

That said, my decision on the story will not be revealed until next month, as I have work to make up for. But, know this, when I return, it will be for the last time as if I disappear again, I will give my stories away to people I believe will do them the justice I can't.

I don't really have anything else to say, sooo...

Ja-Ne


End file.
